batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Tim Burton film series)
The Batman '''franchise is an American film series and media franchise centered around the character of Bruce Wayne/Batman, based on characters from American comic books published by '''DC Comics and created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger, as well as the 1966 television show. Beginning with the release of Batman in 1989, the films have spun off into an animated series, video games, theme park attractions, live entertainment, and merchandise. It is spearheaded by Tim Burton, who directed Batman, Batman Returns, Batman Continues, Batman/Superman, and Batman Ends, as well as Catwoman. The cast of characters which recur across the franchise consist of Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Jack Nicholson as Jack Napier/Joker, Marlon Wayans as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin/Nightwing, Michelle Pheiffer as Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Winona Ryder as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle, TBA as Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood, and Asa Butterfield as Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin. The main Batman saga consists of fourteen blockbuster films, along with four standalone films, and an animated series. Films Batman Saga # Batman (1989) # Batman Returns (1992) # Batman Continues (1995) # Batman Triumphs (1998) # Batman Crusades (2001) # Batman Stands (2004) # Batman Evolves (2007) # Batman Emerges (2010) # Batman Survives (2013) # Batman Descends (2016) # Batman Awakens (2019) # Batman Strikes (2022) # Batman Escapes (2025) # Batman Ends (2028) Standalone Films * Batman/Superman (2020) * Batman: Year One (2023) * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2026) * Batman Beyond (2027) Animated Films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) * Batman: Subzero (1998) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) Television * Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) * The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) * Batman Beyond (1999-2001) Cast Batman Family * Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Marlon Wayans '''as '''Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Michelle Pfieffer '''as '''Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Winona Ryder '''as '''Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Roacle * TBA as Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood * Asa Butterfield '''as '''Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin * Helena Bonham Carter '''as '''Kate Kane/Batwoman * TBA as Bette Kane/Flamebird * TBA as Helena Burtinelli/Huntress * TBA as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler/Robin * TBA as Cassandra Caine/Batgirl/Black Bat * TBA as Harper Row/Bluebird * TBA '''as '''Luke Fox/Batwing * TBA as Duke Thomas/Signal * TBA as Damian Wayne/Robin Rogues Gallery * Jack Nicholson '''as '''Jack Napier/Joker * Danny DeVito as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Michelle Pfieffer '''as '''Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Robin Williams '''& TBA''' as Edward Nygma/Riddler * Billy Dee Williams '''as '''Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Brad Douriff '''as '''Jonathon Crane/Scarecrow * Christopher Lee '''& TBA''' as Hugo Strange * Lisa Marie '''as '''Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * TBA as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat * TBA as Victor Zsasz * TBA as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * TBA as Arnold Weskler/Ventriloquist * Patrick Stewart '''as '''Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze * Will Smith as''' Ffloyd Lawton/Deadshot''' * Margot Robbie '''as '''Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * TBA as Bane * TBA as Basil Karlo/Clayface * TBA as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter * TBA as Druary Walker/Killer Moth * Benedict Cumberbatch '''as '''Ra's al Ghul * TBA as Garfield Lynns/Firefly * TBA '''as '''Tommy Elliot/Hush * TBA as Roman Sionis/Black Mask Supporting * Michael Gough '''and '''TBA as Alfred Pennysworth * Pat HIngle &'TBA' as Commissioner James Gordon * Kim Basinger '''as '''Vicki Vale * Christopher Walken as Max Shreck * Rene Russo '''as '''Chase Meridian * Bruce Campbell '''as '''TBA * TBA as Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael/Batman * TBA as Talia al Ghul * TBA as Lucius Fox Featuring * TBA '''as '''Kal El/Clark Kent/Superman * TBA '''as '''Lex Luther * TBA '''as '''Lois Lane * TBA '''as '''Carmine "The Roman" Falcone * TBA as Sal "The Boss" Maroni * TBA '''as '''Carrie Kelly/Robin * TBA '''as '''Terry McGinnis/Batman * TBA '''as '''Derek Powers/Blight Spin Offs * Catwoman * Nightwing * Justice League * Red Hood and the Outlaws * Batgirl * Birds of Prey * Teen Titans * Suicide Squad * The Outsiders * Robin * Azrael * Harley Quinn * Batwoman See Also * Batman (1966 TV Show) * The Dark Knight Trilogy * Batman: Arkham (Video Game Series) Category:Movie Series Category:Tim Burton's Batman Saga Category:Batman Category:Batman Movies Category:Batman movies Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. films